Fall Of The Police Department
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: One by one,the Zootopia Police Department weakens due to a controversy, can Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde find the truth behind the controversy before it's too late?
(Hey guys,this is the first chapter of the story,more to come,be sure to leave a review,give your suggestions and show your support, thanks:) and have reading.

It's been a full year since both Nick and I joined the Zootopia Police Department and it's something undeniable that our friendship with each other had definitely grew stronger in the course of the past year. Especially since we spent almost everyday with each other,be it days when we are solving crimes or days when we were just laying back and relaxing.

Ever since the incident of the Night Howlers,both prey and predators had learned to get along in peace and harmony,no more discrimination and no one has to live in fear. Zootopia itself as a city haven't grew that much,sure that are new Skyscrapers conquering the sky line of the city but other than that nothing else really changed.

We did,however,get a new Mayor and Assistant Mayor,the new Mayor is Mayor Koala and the assistant Mayor is a kangaroo which we refer to as Mrs Honeycomb. Things at the police station remained the same,Bogo is still the chief and we did get some new recruits which Nick and I got the honor to train some of them.

Well there you go, a quick recap of everything that happened last year but now let's get back to the present…

"Good Evening Zootopia!"The loud filled with confident voice of the superstar,Gazelle,send shockwaves through the enclosed stadium and it was followed by the loud cheering and applause from the audience.

Even Nick,someone who usually doesn't get involved in this kind things couldn't resist the temptation and started cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

Seeing him having so much fun,I couldn't help but to smile at him.

The both of us had taken the night off to attend a concert by super star,Gazelle,it was a pretty rare chance for the two of us to be able to get the night off,so that's why we are the best out of it.

' _Party girls don't get hurt,Can't feel anything, when will I learn,I push it down, push it down'_

The melody created by her voice and the music was one to behold,no one and by no one I mean absolutely no one could resist the urge to just start dancing.

I turned to Nick,who was doing some solo dancing so I decided to ask him if he wanted to dance with me. I will be completely honest,I was blushing so badly when I went up to him.

"Care for a dance?" I asked,putting on the cutest smile I could at that moment.

He gave me back a warm smile before saying,"Sure Carrots." We hold onto each other's Paw and started saving along to the music.

' _I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!gonna swing from the Chandelier,from the Chandelier!'_

Nick span me around before catching me in his arms,he grin at me and said,"You looked like you are having fun dancing with me."

Using my Paw,I pushed him away softly and got bakc on my feet. "You looked like you are having fun dancing with me too," I said,grinning back at him.

"Let's just come to an agreement that the both of us are having fun," Nick stated,which I noded my head in agreement.

We spent the rest of the night dancing together,we were tried indeed,but the fun that we were having was too much for us to just stop.

But all good things had to come to an end and the concert was soon over. We were both extremely exhausted and were definitely ready to get home and hit the hay.

The stadium was clearing quick and so like expected,the exits were all jammed by animals trying to get out of the stadium.

I sighed and said,"Looks like we are going to be here for awhile."

"Don't worry to much,the crowd will clear fast,"Nick stated confidently with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Hope so," I replied,then I heard the sound of stomach growling.

"You hungry,Carrots?" Nick asked sarcastically, with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"No,no I'm not," I replied,equally as sarcastic as him. "And must you really call me Carrots every time?" I asked,frowning at him.

"Carrots is a cute name and it's suits you perfectly,"he replied. I stood there,stun for a little while as my cheeks turned red from his compliment. "Really you think I'm cute?" I asked.

"Yeah...I mean for a bunny,you are cute," he replied calmly.

"O….K," I said slowly as the atmosphere between us got a little bit awkward.

My ears twitched when I heard what sounded like a distressful cry form a child,I looked around the now empty stadium,trying to find the source of the crying.

"Do you hear that?"I asked, referring to the crying noise.

He didn't verbally respond to me but instead,he just noded his head. I looked out further into the distance and finally found the source of the crying.

It was coming from a young female wolf. Doing my job as a police officer,I walked up to her with Nick following behind me.

"Hello, are you lost,"I asked,in the sweetest and most mellow voice I could do.

She didn't reply,so I went on to the next question, "Where are you patents?" I asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders without even making eye contact with me. I sighed and turned to Nick,"Looks like we got a lost child here,"I declared.

"OK,so what do we do now?" He asked.

I thought about it for awhile before I replied,"It would be near impossible to find her parents in that huge crowd outside, and the police headquarters is closed so…"

"What are you trying to say Carrot?" Nick asked,impatiently.

"One of us have to take her home for the night,"I completed my sentence and like I expected,he was quick to push all the responsibility to me.

"So you will take her home,because it wouldn't be apporaite for me to bring her home," Nick reasoned,which made sense because it wouldn't be anything weird for me a girl to bring a younger girl home but for Nick,a guy to bring a much younger girl home, that would definitely start some controversy.

"Okay, I will bring her home," I declared,I looked at the young wolf and smiled at her. "I promise everything will be fine," I said to her.


End file.
